


Bartender

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Niall, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Porn, Power Play, Professional BDSM, Sexual Identity, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Subspace, Top Liam, slight exhibitionism, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's not gay. But the bar tender catches his eye and takes him places he never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really popular multi part shot from my first Volume. The BDSM gets a little heavy towards the ending parts. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best Of Collection, newly beta'd and tagged for easy reading.
> 
> S/O to my lovely beta JoMouse!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam laughed at his friends. "Okay guys, very funny." Louis and Zayn just looked at him before they pulled him into the gay club. "Seriously, mates, enough jokes. I'm not having my stag party at a gay club."

"Oh, yes, you are," Louis affirmed.

The lights were low, but pulsing to the beat of the song. People were everywhere, packed into small spaces dancing together. Some were seated on lounges with drinks and smiles.

"This is supposed to be my last night out as a single man and I'm not spending it in a place that I'm guaranteed not to get...happy."

Zayn gave him a raised brow. "You never know, Li. I bet any guy in here would fuck you," Zayn encouraged.

"That's not the problem," Liam quipped. "It's that I wouldn't fuck any of them."

"Oh come now, Payno," Louis cooed. "Don't knock it till you try it. At least have a drink. If you get a good snogging before the end of the night, then so be it."

"But I'm married," Liam insisted.

"Not yet," Louis pointed out. "Don't condemn yourself before it's time."

Liam laughed sarcastically and hit Louis in the shoulder. They led him to the bar and Liam leaned on the wood, trying to get the bar tender's attention. When Liam caught his eye he waved him over. The blond nearly skipped over to where the three were standing.

"What can eh getcha?"

Liam smiled at the pleasant accent. "Irish?"

"Born 'n' bred," the boy smiled.

"I've never been, but I'd love to go. I might take Sophia some day," Liam pondered to himself.

The blue-eyed boy gave the three of them a once over and said, "Are you guys thirsty or..."

"Yeah 'course," Louis spoke up. He ordered his drink and Zayn followed before turning Louis around and pushing him against the bar.

"You look good tonight," he whispered in Louis' ear.

"I look good every night," Louis responded and bit down on Zayn's earlobe.

Liam couldn't stop watching the light-footed Irish lad make his friend's drinks. He must've been staring because the boy said, "If yer gonna stare, you could 'least ask me name."

Liam blushed and looked down. "I wasn't-I mean. I'll just take a beer, please," Liam mumbled out.

"Lemme guess," Niall talked over the music. "Yer straight, but yer gay friends brought you as a joke."

Liam huffed a laugh and looked back up to him. "That obvious?"

"You could stand to loosen up a little. 's just a club. Get a little drunk, dance wit somebody, go home. Like any ot'er place."

"But they're blokes."

"Yeah, an'? You don't t'ink a single one of 'em is attractive? From a non-gendered point a view."

Liam looked around his immediate area, but couldn't find someone who stood up against the bar tender's light eyes and flushed cheeks. "There's no one out there," he flicked a thumb behind him, "that I want."

"What about in front of you? Anyone ye'd consider?"

Liam swallowed at the proposition. "I don't, umm, wow. You're really-but umm..."

"'s alright, mate. You couldn't take me home even if you did t'ink I was attractive. T'ere are rules. The owner would have me head," he said then laughed to himself.

"I would. I mean, take you home. If I were, you know.."

"Gay? 's not a curse word."

"Gay, yeah. I would, but I'm not."

"'kay, then. Now that we settled that," the blond said and placed the three drinks on the counter. "Name's Niall by the way." And with that Niall sauntered away to take care of other customers.

Liam looked over to see Zayn's face buried in Louis' neck and Louis looking at Liam with a knowing smirk. "He's cute," Louis teased.

"Shut up," Liam shot back.

Liam took a long swig of his beer and made his way into the crowd of dancing people. Hopefully, Niall was right, that it was like any other club. Liam loved to dance and he would hate to leave without dancing with someone, even if it was a guy.

He was on the floor for maybe two minutes before he felt hands on his waist. He looked over his shoulder and saw bright green eyes and a blinding smile. "Dance with me?" the taller guy asked. Liam nodded and felt the guy pull him gently side to side to the rhythm. It felt weird being the one in front so Liam turned them around so they were back to chest, but Liam was in control.

"This okay?" Liam asked, unsure. The guy just nodded and let his held fall back to Liam's shoulder. He inhaled the guy's cologne and decided he liked it. Maybe he'd ask the brand and pick some up.

They danced against each other for a few songs before Louis came bounding up to him. "Get a drink with me, Li. Zayn wants to dance with this one." He thumbed towards Liam's dancing partner.

Liam looked between Louis and the other guy. He nodded so Liam leaned in. "What's your name?"

"Harry. Yours?"

"Liam."

Harry smiled to show he heard and said, "You can dance with your friend now."

Liam grabbed Harry's arm before he could walk away. "My other friend wants to dance with you."

Harry looked behind Liam to where Zayn was giving Harry a once over. Harry blushed, but nodded.

"Don't get too comfy, Goliath, he's still mine," Louis warned.

Harry just laughed and nodded again. Zayn took Harry by the waist and pulled him to his chest while Louis pulled Liam back to the bar and they sat and waited for Niall to get back their way.

"Enjoying yourself?" Louis asked with an eyebrow raised.

Liam flushed and pinched Louis' side, which earned him a yelp from the boy. "He just came up to me, so I let him."

"You wouldn't believe how many times I hear tha' a night. But I wouldn't 've expected it from yer mout," Niall joked as he came to stand in front of them. "What can I get ya?"

Liam was mumbling something about taking it the wrong way, but Louis just talked over him and ordered a round of shots for them. Niall nodded and reached behind him for the bottle. He flipped two shot glasses up on the counter and poured.

"Really, though. I didn't, it's not like-"

"Look, mate. I don't judge," Niall said with a shrug. He started to walk away so Liam followed.

He got a couple seats down and wedged himself between two other people to talk to Niall. "I wasn't even attracted to him, I promise."

"What's yer name?"

"Liam."

"Look, Liam, you don't have ta explain yerself to me. 'm not yer boyfriend."

The word bounced around in Liam's chest, ricocheting against his heart and swiping across his lungs. _Boyfriend._ It sounded nice when he said it.

"What was that?" Liam pretended he hadn't heard.

Niall leaned a little closer while he shook a tumbler and said, "It's not me business."

Liam shook his head. "The other thing."

Niall pulled back and smirked, "I'm not yer boyfriend."

Yep, he wasn't crazy. It sounded nice. Really nice. Liam had used the word hundreds of times. Sophia had introduced him as such plenty, but it sounded different coming from Niall's pink lips.

Liam coughed and mumbled. Niall chuckled. "You're goin' to 'ave to speak up in 'ere, love."

"One more time," Liam asked.

Niall poured the last of his current drink order and leaned on the counter. He looked Liam over and bit his lip. "Boyfriend." Liam visibly shivered, but tried to cover it with a cough. Niall caught it though and said, "Would you rat'er me say I was yer boyfriend?"

Liam stuttered a breath. He didn't think past the single word coming out in that Irish lilt, much less an entire sentence that put Niall in a relationship with him.

Niall pulled Liam's hand to him and grabbed a pen from his pocket. He scribbled something and pocketed the pen again. "I don't get off fer anot'er four hours, but if you're still 'ere, lemme know." Liam looked to his hand and saw Niall's number scrawled on his skin in awful handwriting. He started to shake his head, but Niall beat him to it. "Or don't. Yer choice. But don't sweat it off 'cause I never write twice."

Liam was so busy running his finger around the pen marks he didn't notice that Niall walked away, just looked up to see him gone. He just got a guy's number. A blond-haired, blue-eyed guy's number. He came back to Louis at the bar and sat down with a smile.

"Well, I was going to ask where you went off to, but judging by that smile you finally let some bloke blow you in the loo."

Liam thought about hitting Louis, but he couldn't stop smiling so he figured the gesture wouldn't hold the same weight. Instead he just picked up his shot and downed it.

"Liam Payne, is that a phone number?"

Liam tucked his hand behind his back as a reflex and shook his head. "No."

"It is," Louis laughed and pulled on Liam's arm. "Lemme see! I can't believe you got a man's number. I haven't even been asked tonight." Louis said it like it was some sort of travesty, even though Liam happened to know that all the numbers Louis and Zayn collected got burned at the end of the night before they made love. Louis looked at the number like it was a puzzle. "Who's is it? That curly-headed one you danced with? He's cute."

"You think everyone's cute."

"Not Zayn, he's fine as fuck. Way too hot to be cute. And you're changing the subject."

"What subject?" Liam tried.

Louis clicked his tongue and pointed exaggeratedly at the number on Liam's hand. "Who is it? Did you kiss him? I bet you did. Was it good?"

"Louis, stop. I didn't kiss him. I couldn't even if I wanted to, he's working."

"Holy shit, the bar tender?! I definitely thought he wrote you off as a twat."

"What?" Liam asked, shocked.

"Well, you sorta seemed like one there for a minute."

"I did not."

"Ya did. But hey, it worked for you, didn't it?"

"It didn't work. I'm not using the number."

"Uh huh," Louis needled.

Liam spent the next four hours getting rip roaring wasted and dancing with anyone in arm's reach. He was determined to get his mind off the number on the top of his hand. But he kept checking on it every once in a while to make sure he wasn't rubbing it off.

Louis and Zayn spent most of that time sucking face or disappearing only to come back flushed and giggling. They crowded into Liam's space, sandwiching him in, and rocking with him. Liam was antsy and couldn't stop grabbing at their bodies.

Zayn leaned forward to get close to Liam's ear. "If you can get Louis hard again in the next two minutes, I'll pay for your gas for a month."

Liam laughed, but nodded, accepting the challenge. He gripped Louis' hips tighter and pressed into him from behind. Louis squeaked, but just pushed back for fun. Fun turned a bit more serious when Liam reached around and gripped Louis through his jeans. Louis moaned without thinking and bucked into Liam's hand. Liam leaned down and sucked on Louis' weak spot at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Zayn growled, warning Liam not to leave a mark, so he pulled off and kept to kissing over his heated skin. Liam felt Louis twitch, but he wasn't even half hard when Zayn made a buzzer sound in Liam's ear.

"Times up! Good try though, Li. And thanks," Zayn called as he dragged a slightly disoriented and completely horny Louis away again.

Liam huffed then turned at the sound of a joyful laugh. "Do all straight guys go around handing out groping sessions?"

Liam ran a hand through his hair as he said, "God, no. I didn't. He's not mine."

"I hope not, cause the ot'er guy just stole him away."

"They're together," Liam said like that would explain it all.

But Niall just quirked an eyebrow. "And you always get in on their action?"

Liam was making a fool of himself in front of a complete stranger. "No, I don't. I don't want them."

Niall stepped a little closer and leaned in enough to whisper, "Wha' do you want?"

Liam subconsciously swayed with Niall when he backed up, making himself fall forward a step. "You," he admitted before he could stop himself.

Niall grabbed Liam by the wrist and pulled him in. He wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders and felt Liam melt against him. Liam inhaled Niall's scent, letting it seep into his system. He couldn't get enough. His brain must have short circuited because then he was sucking Niall's skin between his teeth and nibbling to see if he tasted good, too.

Niall groaned and pushed into Liam. Liam made an indignant sound and bit down harder. Niall full on moaned at that. "Follow me," Niall requested and wrapped an arm around Liam's waist to usher him towards a set of stairs. Niall led the way upstairs and through a door. On the other said was a small apartment.

"You live up here?"

"Yeah, me commute to work is fantastic. Boss is an ass, though," he said and gave Liam a cheeky look.

Liam laughed as he looked around at the comfortable space. It was filled with sports memorabilia and music stuff. He paused when he saw the guitar. "You play?"

"A bit," Niall shrugged.

Liam went over to where a drum set was sitting and saw pieces of music scattered over the tops. "A bit? _I_ play a bit. You must be really good."

Niall just hummed and laid his hand over Liam's on the drum. "You're stallin'."

He was. He was half hard and confused and trying to decide if just asking for a blowjob and then leaving would be bad form. Probably. "Yeah. Kind of."

"We don't have to do anyt'ing," Niall assured him. "But I would certainly love to see what's underneath t'at shirt."

Liam blushed and felt his cock twitch in his now too tight trousers. "Can you go first?"

Niall chuckled and took his shirt off. Liam scanned over the milky skin, the small indentations of muscle. He wanted to see if his chest and stomach tasted different than his neck. Niall must have seen lust in Liam's eyes because he moved his hand to his waistband and pushed his fingers just below the fabric.

"How about what's under here? Wanna see?" Liam swallowed down his moan and nodded minutely. "Then come find out."

Something inside Liam broke at that. A challenge, a secret, a hunt. All things he wanted from Niall. He went over and pulled Niall's hand away before replacing it with his own. He pushed inside Niall's pants and wrapped his fingers around Niall's semi. They moaned together, Liam at the feeling of Niall's cock, and Niall at the feeling of Liam's hand.

"Liam," Niall breathed and Liam loved how his name sounded rolling off Niall's tongue in need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two! Niam gets a little hot and heavy in this one so prepare thyself!
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my amazing beta JoMouse for all the help!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall let his head fall to Liam's chest. Liam stiffened and his hand froze, but then Niall bucked into his grip and Liam moaned. The blond put a hand to Liam's chest next to his head when Liam's grip got tighter. "Li-Liam." Niall's breath whooshed out of him when Liam pulled him closer by his cock. "Liam." Niall wasn't sure what he was asking for when Liam was making pain and pleasure shoot through him at the same time.

"Shut up," Liam commanded. "If you want me, then you'll have me." Liam was surprised by his own forcefulness, but the rush was enough to make him take his hand out and strip Niall of his clothes. "Lay down. On your stomach."

Niall shook his head and said, "Don't tell me what to do."

Liam nearly snarled and crowded into Niall, pushing him back against the edge of the bed. He grabbed Niall's hips and rocked against his half hard cock with his clothed bulge. Niall couldn't help the moan that shot from his throat at the rough pain of his jeans mixed with the sweet pleasure of friction on his erection.

"I'm giving you the option now. If you want me, then stop talking and do what I say; if not, then I'll leave."

Niall bit his lip and contemplated. Liam was breathing heavy and his pupils were blown out. He could still feel his rather large hard on when he shifted his hips. "Okay," Niall nodded.

"On your stomach," Liam ordered. Niall crawled on the bed and laid down, his cock rubbing against his comforter. Niall heard the shuffling of clothing and then Liam was straddling Niall's thin hips. Then he felt something smooth against his back and Liam growled, "Gimme your hands."

Niall whined but put his hands behind his back. Liam wrapped them together and then tightened his belt so Niall couldn't move them. "The fuck?"

"Don't pull. You'll leave marks," Liam leaned down and whispered in Niall's ears. "Unless you like the marks. So everyone will know that I fucked you, that I had you writhing under me."

"Ugh, Li-liam, don't," Niall whined, but had no real force as he arched back into Liam.

Liam wrapped his fingers around the layered belt and pulled so Niall's arms were pulled away from his body. "God, look at you. I had no clue boys could be so pretty."

Niall wanted to tell him off. Tell him that he wasn't pretty; he was hot, or sexy, and to stop pulling on the binds, but then Liam was running his hand softly over the curve of Niall's ass and suddenly Niall felt sort of pretty.

Liam got off the bed and Niall whined, before he could think not to, at the loss. Liam chuckled and cooed, "I'm right here, baby. Just taking my clothes off so I can take you nice and hard." Niall buried his head in the bed and moaned. He must be insane. _Since when did he get needy and whiny in bed?_ Liam loved it, though. Fed off the little noises that Niall thought he was hiding. Sophia was good for Liam. Knew just how to move her hands, what to say to get Liam over the edge. But Niall was on a whole other level. He was pushing Liam closer and closer without even meaning to.

The bed dipped again with Liam's weight as he pushed one of Niall's leg open so it bent out and left Liam room to settle between them. Liam was hoping the drunken nights where Louis or Zayn shared far too much information about their sex lives would be enough to help Liam through this. He ran his hands up Niall's sides to his ribs and felt his pulse heavy and quick under the skin. He closed his eyes and let the rhythm of Niall's body filter through his brain.

Liam must have started rocking to the beat in his head because Niall started moving against him at the same pace. Liam let his cock rub over Niall's ass a few times before taking one hand and pressing his length between his cheeks so he could slide back and forth through his crack. Niall moaned at the sensation and his hands gripped at air. Liam raked his nails down Niall's side as he rocked harder while Niall arched so hard his hips came off the bed.

"Lube," Niall whined. "Need your fingers, please."

Liam laughed, but the sound was harsh and cruel, "Not tonight, love. Tonight my fingers will only be as wet as you make them." With that Liam shoved two fingers in Niall's mouth. Niall's eyes fell shut and his whole body melted into the bed. "Yeah, baby. Look at you. You love having me in your mouth. Your lips look so good stretched around my fingers." Liam pushed another in next to the two. "God, I bet you could take four. So needy."

Niall's face was bright red and his forehead was gathering sweat, but he licked around Liam's fingers with gusto and zero finesse. Liam pulled them out when Niall started to just suck on them.

He gripped his left butt cheek in his palm and dug his nails into the soft flesh. Niall's whole body jerked into Liam's hand and Niall buried a moan into the bed. Liam pulled his cheeks apart and played two wet fingers at Niall's tight pink hole. Niall did moan then, loud enough for Liam to appreciate.

"Liam, just do it," Niall ordered.

Liam clicked his tongue and moved his fingers down to the soft skin right before his balls. "How bad do you want me?"

Niall was shaking his head, but needy sounds kept falling from his lips. "Don't tease, dammit, Liam. Just fuck m-"

Niall was cut off when Liam's wet hand landed on Niall's ass with a smack. Niall whimpered an aborted sound and couldn't help when his body shifted back and forth so he could rut into the sheets. "Fuck, you love when Daddy spanks you." Liam was so past the point of logic, just acting on instinct. Niall couldn't retort to that before Liam landed another spanking, even harder than the first. Niall's whole body was on fire and his hips were humping between the bed and Liam with abandon.

Liam delivered blow after blow while Niall's movements got faster and less steady. When Liam spread his cheeks wider and place a smack right on Niall's hole, the blond's body tensed and he dug his nails into his palms as he colored the bedding and his stomach with cum.

Liam instantly stopped his ministrations and growled at Niall. "Did I say you could come?" Liam's voice was lethal.

Niall was breathing hard with the side of his sweaty face pressed to the comforter. "N-no."

"No what?"

"N-no, Daddy," Niall choked out.

"You'll regret that."

"No, Liam, please. Don't do anything to me. Get off," Niall started squirming under Liam.

Liam just laughed and bent down so his mouth was next to Niall's ear. "I will get off. You, however...well, we'll have to see how good of a boy you can be."

Niall's mouth produced a mix of a sob and a moan as he felt himself start to fill up painfully fast again.

"Liam, just please, be gent-"

Liam's hand came down again, "What's my name?"

"Daddy-daddy, please. I'll be good. Fuck, I can't-I don't know."

Liam scratched his finger nails lightly, over and over, down Niall's bright red ass. Niall cried out in pain, but arched into the touch. He was whispering things Liam wasn't sure he knew he was saying: _yesyesyes. daddy, so good. please._

Liam let Niall's vulnerability sink in; he did that. Liam had Niall rubbing one off against the bed just from spanking him. Liam had Niall begging without even subconsciously deciding to.

"I will ruin you," Liam promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more parts of this one to come!
> 
> then more shots for my Best of!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Things get heavy here so enjoy that :)
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my girl JoMouse for her love and help!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"What are you gonna do?" Niall squeaked as Liam got off the bed.

"First of all, I'm going to shut that mouth up." Liam returned and flipped Niall over to look at him. His whole body was flushed, his chest almost cherry. His cock was getting hard again fast despite the rough play and hard orgasm he just went through. Niall's eyes went wide as he saw Liam raising the small bundle of cloth, Liam's pants, to his mouth. "Open up."

Niall gritted his teeth and shook his head. Liam took Niall's prick in his hand and squeezed just this side of too hard, making Niall gasp, and pushed the fabric into his mouth. Niall struggled against the belt around his wrist and tried to push the underwear out with his tongue, but it was no use. After another minute he fell back to the bed in defeat and sobbed, looking at Liam with dark eyes.

"I'll take it out when I've decided you've been a good boy. For now, I've got something else in mind." Liam got off the bed again as Niall watched with desperate eyes. He open Niall's dresser drawers and shuffled a few things around before finding what he was looking for. He walked back to the bed with two soft ties bunched up in his hand. Niall wiggled around on the bed, mumbling protests, but then Liam smacked his thigh and he groaned and went pliant.

Liam wrapped one tie around Niall's head to cover his eyes, pulling it tight and then kissing his temple. "Look so fucking good, baby." Niall sobbed again and arched up in search of friction that didn't come. Liam just clicked his tongue and said, "I'm glad I grabbed the second one, because it looks like you're going to need it." Then Niall felt the smooth material against his cock and he thrashed around, screaming things into the gag in his mouth.

Before Liam tied the tie around Niall's length, he leaned down so he was inches from Niall's face. "I need to know right now, baby boy, do you want me to stop. If you want me to I will, but if you let me have this, I'll make you feel so good you'll beg me to come back night after night." Niall whimpered, but Liam kept going. "If you want me to stop nod your head right now."

Liam backed up and waited, running a slow hand over Niall's chest. Niall was breathing erratically, but his head didn't move. Liam moaned, "I knew you were a good boy. Daddy's baby. You're so goddamn beautiful like this." Niall whimpered again and shifted his hips on the bed. "You want this?" He rubbed the tie across Niall's leaking tip, pulling a moan from the blond. "You want me to tie up your cock so you can't come until Daddy says so?"

Niall moaned again and threw his head back into the bedding. Liam hummed his approval and tied the fabric under Niall's balls, just tight enough that it slowly started turning dark pink from lack of blood. Niall's body twitched with sobs as wet patches started to form on his blindfold.

Liam gripped Niall's hips and flipped him back onto his stomach and then pulled him up so he was on his knees with his shoulders and head buried in the bed. "Look at you. I can't get enough of this beautiful ass. I've never seen someone that needs it so badly before," Liam said as he ran his hand up Niall's thigh to his ass. "And now my hand's dry again. Since you insisted on misbehaving, I'll have to wet my own fingers."

Niall whined and protested while he craned his neck and pushed his mouth blindly towards Liam. "No, no, baby. You had your chance," Liam said as he pushed Niall's face back into the duvet. "Now Daddy's going to open up your tight hole and fuck you until you scream."

Niall arched so hard Liam thought he might break his back, so he ran a soothing hand up and down Niall's spine while he sucked on three fingers. When he felt Niall relax under his touch he brought one finger to his hole and pushed it in. Niall groaned and clenched his fists to keep still. Liam hummed and kissed Niall's hands in approval while he pumped the first finger a couple times before adding another.

Niall turned his head so his face was pushed into the bed and moaned a broken sound as Liam thrust his fingers in harshly. "Okay, baby. Do you want a third or do you want that tight hole to stretch around Daddy's cock?" Niall groaned and his voice cracked, but didn't try to actually say anything. "Put out three fingers if you want another or two if you want my cock now."

Niall's hands scrambled until they settled with two fingers held out. "Good boy," Liam praised and Niall preened. Liam leaned over to the bedside drawer and filtered through it until he found the small box of condoms and a couple tubes of lube. He brought them both back to the bed and opened the condom before rolling it down his length with a groan.

Niall whined and his hands grabbed at Liam at their tight angle so Liam leaned over Niall and kissed his shoulder. "I'm right here. I can't wait to be inside you." Liam reached for the lube without looking and slicked himself up. He sat back and lined himself up, rubbing his flushed head in the rubber back and forth over Niall's hole. "Lemme hear you, baby. How badly do you want Daddy's cock?"

Niall started crying again and moaned needy words that came out as unknown noises because of the fabric. Liam let his eyes fall shut as he pushed his cock past Niall's exhaustive ring of muscles and into the depth of his warm, welcoming hole. Niall's whole body went soft when Liam bottomed out inside him. Liam rubbed small circles into his hips as he waited for Niall to adjust.

Liam smiled when Niall started circling his hips against Liam. He pulled out and waited, his tip suffocated inside the tightest part of Niall, until Niall's torso shook with sobs again and then he shoved back in with brutal force. Niall's whole body curved with the movement, his chest hitting the bed and his knees falling further apart.

Liam held him up in a bruising grip while he pounded into Niall at full force. Niall was writhing and crying and making wrecked sounds as his body shook and his hole clenched around Liam's punishing cock. Liam reached around and touched two fingers to Niall's purple dick. Niall screamed and shied away from the touch, but then when Liam look his fingers away Niall bucked forward to find them.

Liam smirked and slowed his thrusts. Niall shook his head frantically in the sheets and pushed back on Liam's cock. Liam tisked and reached down again, delivering a light smack to Niall's prick, making it bounce against his leg. Niall screeched and hit his head against the bed as he scratched at his palms, leaving red lines in his wake. Liam kissed Niall's back and wapped his hand down on Niall's aching erection again.

Niall's whole body seized and shuddered as he came dry, his cock twitching, but only a light stream of clear fluid seeped from his slit, and fell down to the bed, pulling off Liam in the process. Liam undid the belt and gently turned Niall over before he pulled the gag out and the blindfold off. Niall's eyes were bloodshot and glassy, his mouth mumbling things that Liam couldn't understand, but liked to listen to anyway.

Liam untied the tie around Niall's cock and pulled off the condom. He took both of them in his hand. Niall's body just barely arched off the bed and he only let out a small squeak at the pain, too far gone to really feel it. Liam rocked against him as he came, followed closely for a third time that night by Niall.

Niall's eyes fell shut and his fingers played patterns in the surface of the bed until Liam took his hand and pulled him close so they could lay together. They stayed like that, Liam whispering affirmatives at Niall, until he opened his eyes and started to breath normally again.

Niall flinched away from Liam and scooted back on the bed so they weren't touching. "Get out."

"Wha-"

"Get out," Niall croaked, raw, but forceful. "Get out or I'll call security to escort you out."

Liam sat up on the bed and reached for Niall, but he curled further away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Please leave. Get out right now. Leave." Niall got up on shaky legs and slowly walked to where Liam's clothes were. He bundled them up and dropped them on Liam's lap. "Get out."

Liam grabbed Niall's pants since his were wet with Niall's saliva and scrambled towards the door. Niall opened the door and pushed him out, slamming it behind him. Liam stared at the wood for a long minute before realizing he was still naked and quickly redressed himself. His mind couldn't make sense of what had just happened.

He walked, coma-like, back down the stairs and into a trashed and dimly lit empty room. He felt his pockets and thanked God his phone hadn't fallen out. With shaking hands he dialed Zayn's number and walked outside. As soon as he got outside he saw Zayn and Louis leaning on the car, making out, and Liam hung up the phone and pocketed it.

Zayn looked over at his arrival. "The fuck happened to you, mate? The place closed like a half hour after you disappeared and we tried calling you, but they kicked us out after a while."

Liam didn't answer, instead he just opened the back door of the car and got in. Louis and Zayn looked at each other before getting in as well. Liam's head fell back on the seat and let sleep take over as he thought about his baby upstairs all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go for this chaptered shot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the shot ends...usually. But I've a got a surprise. 
> 
> This chapter gets a bit introspective so enjoy that. 
> 
> Another one shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading. 
> 
> S/O to JoMouse, you lovely beta you. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The next night Niall blew off the club and stayed upstairs all night watching porn. He watched all his favorites and barely raised his flag to half mast. He pumped and fingered himself through nearly two hours of video, but couldn't get there. He fell asleep horny and upset.

The next night he went back to the bar and let the first bloke who complimented his hair get upstairs. He needed someone, anyone, to take his mind off Liam. This guy wasn't as big as Liam, or as fit, but maybe that's why he picked him. The guy was good, probably really good if Niall was into it, but he wasn't. He let the guy finish and shoo'd him away without coming himself.

The next day Niall gripped his hair in his hand and finally decided to look into everything. He sat down with his laptop and looked up Dom/sub porn. He made it two minutes into the first video before soiling his joggers, to which he slammed the laptop shut and cried.

The next day he sought out the address of an under the radar place that might be able to help him. He swung open the big iron door and walked into a surprisingly well lit lobby with a smiling secretary.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment?" she asked as Niall approached.

"Uh, yeah. I called earlier 'bout this being me first time," he informed her in a hushed tone.

"Of course, I remember. Right this way Mr. Horan."

"If you could, don't use me name."

"Oh, I apologize. I assumed that was a fake name. Most aren't willing to share their real names in the first place. What would you like to be called?"

Niall bit his lip and shut his eyes tight as he choked out, "Baby."

The woman gave a small, kind laugh as she led him down the hall. "That's for your Dom, but I meant for those of us not treating you."

"Oh, right, sorry. Um, Mr...uh, Glass is fine."

"Don't worry, Mr. Glass, it's your first session so it'll be short and sweet. Well, here's your room. Your profile has been given to your Dom ahead of time, so I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Have fun." She opened the door and Niall walked through to see so many things he couldn't think straight.

There were chains hanging from the ceiling, and whips, cuffs, straps, and so many other things lining the walls. In the middle was a flat table with restraints. Niall heard the door on the other end open and in walked a man in a pair of tight black pants and nothing else. He was well built and had short brown hair, just like Niall requested. In his hand was a folder.

"Get undressed." Niall opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Don't talk. Sit down." Niall hesitantly made his way to the table and stripped his clothes before he sat on the edge. "Niall?" Niall nodded. "Sign these release forms." He handed Niall the folder. Niall gulped but put his John Hancock on the couple of papers. The man must have seen Niall's fear because he said, "Look at me." Niall's eyes shot up. "You'll be fine. I'll take good care of you."

The man set the folder on a shelf on the far wall and grabbed a long leather strap off the wall. "Lay down."

"Um, excuse me?" Niall hesitated.

"Yes?"

"You read me profile, right?"

"I did."

"So you know...um, what I want?"

"Baby, I know exactly what you need. Now lay down, or I'll be forced to punish you."

Niall whimpered and nodded. He laid back on the slightly cold surface and closed his eyes, taking long calming breaths. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But he told them his safe word and he can duck out at any time. He has to know if this is for real. If this is the only way he can get off from now on.

Niall felt the leather strap against his shoulders and opened his eyes. The man, his Dom, was pinning his shoulders to the table. He pulled it tight and buckled it so Niall couldn't move. He let out a stuttered breath when he tried. Then his legs were being being pushed wide and his ankles locked into the restraints on the table.

Niall pointed and flexed his feet at the sensation. Finally one more strap was buckled over Niall's hips and wrists. He could feel the haze start to settle already and they'd barely started.

"Already so pink for Daddy. Look how good you look, baby."

Niall loved the words, but the voice was wrong. He whined his frustrations and chewed on his cheek trying to get comfortable. Niall watched as his Dom picked up a fabric blindfold, just like he'd asked for, from a shelf. Niall watched as he put it on until it went dark, then he let his eyes fall closed, his mind going back to that night, the feeling of Liam's fingers tying the knot.

Now that visuals were gone he could imagine the rough hands running over his chest were a little softer and belonged to someone else. The hand trailed down to his cock, hard and standing proud, and pressed it down against his leg. Niall arched as best he could in the binds and moaned.

Then the hand squeezed around his cock and Niall's whole body flinched in pleasure. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Love when Daddy touches you, don't you? You're so hard for me. You want it so bad, don't you, baby? Tell me how bad you want it."

Niall could barely breathe, much less form coherent sentences, when the man was toying with his cock and teasing his balls. But Niall knew if he didn't try he'd get punished, so he just spoke whatever was in his mind.

"So good. I love it, Daddy. It hurts. Please, Liam, it hurts." Niall clamped his mouth shut when he realized what he'd said.

But his Dom didn't seem to mind, or politely ignored it. "I know you love it when it hurts. I can tell you want it really hard. Daddy'll be sure to make it hurt."

Niall whined and tried to curl in on himself, but couldn't. Next thing he knew he felt a bunch of long strips on his stomach. A second later it was gone and replaced with a sharp smack across his chest. Niall yelled and thrashed on the table. The flogger came down again, swiping across his thighs. Niall groaned and dribbled precome down onto his hip.

His mind was twisting and dark. He couldn't make sense of what was happening. He couldn't stop hearing Liam's voice in his head and feeling his touch even though he wasn't there. "Liam, Li, please."

"What do you want, baby?"

It wasn't Liam's voice that spoke, Niall knew that, but he heard his voice anyway. "More, please, Daddy." The flogger came down harder this time followed closely by another hit. Niall was finally feeling what he felt that night, but now instead of hating it and pushing it away, he asked for it, begged even. He didn't want to waste time he could be getting more, asking him to stop.

Hits were raining down all over his body now. His thighs twitched and his hands were balled up into fists. He was producing a steady stream of precome and shifting his hips like he could feel Liam inside him. "Daddy, please. I'm so close."

"Don't you dare come until I say."

"Liam, please it hurts. Let me come. Let me come. Oh God, it hurts so bad."

Then the man's hand was back to his cock, squeezing the base with a tight grip, enough to hurt just on the right side of good. "Beg me to come."

Niall moaned and shuddered, "Please, please. Let me come. I need- I'm a good boy. Please, I'm so good. Need-"

Niall screamed when the hand started moving at a brutal pace over his aching cock, making him spurt cum up his abdomen to his chin in seconds. The hand slowed and then disappeared. Soon his ankles were unbuckled, followed by his waist, and then his shoulders. Last to come off was the blindfold. Niall's eyes adjusted to the light and saw the man standing over him with the supplies in his arms. He delivered it back to the shelves and came over to help Niall stand.

Once he was steady, clean, and redressed, the man gave him a clap on the shoulder. "Hey, mate, I don't know your life, obviously, but I hope this Liam fellow is taking good care of you. I've had a lot of clients and I can see when someone's already," he smirked, "tied down."

Niall left with more questions then he came with.

***

The next day Liam had sex with Sophia five times. She ended up calling sick to work because Liam refused to let her leave until he came. Which he didn't. Sophia moaned and squealed and orgasmed all day, but Liam couldn't seem to get what he needed from her. He waved it off as guilt.

The day after that he stayed in bed, under the covers, alone in their house, all day. He made it all the way to two pm before his mind wandered too far and bright blue eyes and a red blush creeped into his vision. Liam came three times that day.

By the fourth day, Liam was a mess. Sophia and Louis and Zayn were in his ear about the wedding. It was only three days to the biggest day of his life, but he couldn't muster up the enthusiasm everyone seemed to have. Liam told Sophia and work he was just sick and trying to get better by the big day. She cooed at him and made him tea and tucked him in before she went to work.

Liam only stayed home for an hour or so before his entire brain was about to explode. He had to get out. The streets were nearly empty and the wind was bitter, but Liam felt better now that he was out of that place. His walk took him past a little shop that Liam tried to ignore, he really did, but entered anyway.

"Hey there, what can I help you with today?"

Liam's head snapped away from a shiny pair of intricate lace-up cuffs to the store associate. "Just looking. Thanks."

"Let me know." With that he was left to explore. Liam went down aisles of stuff: clamps, vibrators, whips, plugs, masks. Liam was pressing the seam of his zipper thinking about Niall's milky skin bound in a vibrant blue rope he saw.

He left with a few new toys and a million new questions.

Liam was getting married tomorrow. Sophia was spending the day getting her nails and eyebrows- and whatever else happens when women do that sort of thing together- done. Louis and Zayn were taking him out tonight. Just for a casual night at some pub for good food and good beer and good chit chat.

Right now it was only four and Liam was literally itching in his skin. Instead of going away, the urge to see Niall had only be growing all week. Before he even realized it, he was in the car and driving downtown to the gay bar with the low lights and hot bar tender.

The doors were unlocked but there was only a couple people inside. Apparently it was a lounge during the day. Musicians were playing where the DJ would soon be. Cocktails were being served instead of shots. But the same blond hair was setting the glasses down on the wood.

Niall looks up at the arrival of a new customer and froze when he saw the person he'd dreamt about every night since, and gotten off to half a dozen times this week.

"What are you doing here?" Niall choked out.

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

Niall wasn't expecting that. "Oh."

"I'm getting married to a beautiful, sweet, sexy, smart woman and I'm dreading it."

Niall looked even more confused than before. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm getting married tomorrow and I can't stop thinking about the bar tender. The good boy who made me feel more alive than I've ever felt in my life." Niall swallowed at 'good boy', but kept a still face. "I know you hate me for what I did, and I can't apologize enough for taking advantage of you, but thank you. You've made me see something so important about myself. I'm a completely different person than I thought."

Liam leaned on the bar and let his head fall between his shoulders. "I can't get married. Not knowing what I know now. Sophia deserves someone who can love her in every way, and that's not me anymore." Liam's voice lowered as he leaned in and continued, "I loved being inside you. I loved the feeling of your dick in my hand. I can't stop seeing your face in my head. Tying you up and hearing those noises. God, baby, you were so amazing for me." Liam stopped rambling and looked back up at Niall.

Niall was panting, but trying to keep his breath even. His face was flushed and sweaty. His hands were fists on the wood. Liam gave him a long once over and growled. "Are you hard right now?" Liam asked in that voice that Niall knew, just from their short time, meant trouble. He nodded shortly. Liam's eyes darkened in that way that made Niall's heart flip inside him.

"I can't," Niall whispered, his voice cracking. "This is bad."

Liam's entire body deflated and he took a step back from the bar. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Liam turned and walked away from the blond. Niall scratched his fingers through his hair, his face scrunching up in indecision. He let Liam get all the way to the door before calling out to him.

"Daddy. Please stay."

Liam's eyes fell closed and he released a breath before turning around. "Baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my regular volume this is where the shot ended. But...I got so many readers up in arms about leaving them hanging, so I've decided to write one last chapter just for my best of collection. 
> 
> It'll be up soon you needy people. :p
> 
> Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newly added surprise part just for my Best of Collection! Some more smut, a little closure, a lot of Niam. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading. 
> 
> S/O to JoMouse for betaing this so quickly for me xx
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall ended up kicking the handful of people in his bar out before letting Liam bend him over the bartop and fuck him until he came all over his ass.

Liam was sweating just thinking about it again.

"Payno?"

Liam broke from his reverie to see Louis standing in his bedroom doorway looking like Liam had lost the plot. "Sorry. Yeah?"

"Ready? Zayn's rummaging through your candy drawer. We should go."

Liam shrugged on his jacket and said, "Yeah, 'kay." He followed Louis out into the living room to find Zayn with a long strip of sour candy hanging from his mouth.

The dark-haired man looked up quickly, face that of a man caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Ready?" he mumbled with his mouth full.

Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to his boyfriend, catching the other end of the candy between his teeth and eating along the strip until their lips met. When they both swallowed their treat, Louis smirked. "Let's go before you get cavities."

Liam cleared his throat, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. "Where are we going?"

"Your choice, Payno. It's your last night."

Liam shuddered internally at the reminder. As if he needed a blaring sign of his dilemma, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out to see the newest contact he'd added only hours ago.

**How's the decision making going ? I miss you Daddy**

Liam turned his back to his friends and quickly typed out a response. _Working on it miss you too baby_ He sent it, and then, before he changed his mind, he sent another. _Can I come see you tonight?_

"Liam? Where are we going?"

Liam didn't wait for an answer from Niall and pushed his phone back into his pocket. "Can we go to that one place?" Liam tried to keep the shake in his voice to a minimum as he turned back around.

Louis shook his head in confusion. "You'll have to be more specific."

Liam gestured his hand out in front of him. "You know, the one place. We went there last week."

Zayn barked a laugh. "The gay bar?" Liam huffed, but didn't say anything.

Louis came and clapped Liam on the back. "That's it, mate! Enjoy the other side before you're stuck with a pretty kitty forever."

Liam shoved him playfully. "I liked the drinks there."

Louis laughed and shoved him back. "No, mate. You liked the lad that made the drinks." He led them to the door. "You actually never told us where you went when you disappeared that night."

"I didn't go anywhere, wanker. Just had one too many." Liam was out the door before they could ask any further.

***

The small, colorfully lit club still held the same sense of trepidation as earlier, but now it held something more important. Or rather, someone more important.

Liam got two steps inside the door before he spotted him, leaning on the wooden bartop, chatting to some large red-headed man. A tinkling laugh filtered off his lips and through the air to Liam's ears. He tried not to let his instincts take over, but before he could stop himself he was walking over to the bar and squeezing between two people, right next to the redhead.

"Who's this, then?"

Niall smiled brightly until he saw Liam's face and stood back up, distancing himself from the customer. "Liam, hey," he greeted shyly, unsure how to act after what happen that afternoon. "I didn't know ye were coming to see me." He gave the other man a nod before leaning towards Liam on his elbows. "What a nice surprise."

Liam couldn't help but be drawn to the boy. His body shifted, leaned in closer. "Didn't get my text, then?"

"Been busy. It's a Friday night after all." Niall reached across the last remaining space and gripped Liam's bicep. "You're here now t'ough."

Liam licked across his lips as he tilted his head, crossing the few inches between him and his goal. Niall smiled and adjusted to receive his kiss.

"Uh, Liam?"

Liam stumbled back, nearly knocking over the stool the redhead had vacated while he wasn't looking. He grabbed for the edge of the bartop and Niall's hand gripped him to help steady him. When he'd righted himself, Louis and Zayn were stood there with looks of a mix of confusion and mischief.

"What? Yes?"

Louis saddled up to Liam and tilted his head to the blond. "The bartender? I thought you just liked the drinks here."

Niall's laugh cut through the thick silence in lieu of Liam's answer. "Aww, ye like me drinks?"

Louis spared the bartender a glance before ducking his head to whisper to Liam. "It's your last night, Li. Do what you need to do tonight, but figure it out."

Liam gulped and nodded shakily. "Thanks, Tommo."

Louis just took a deep breath and leaned back. He smiled cheekily and clapped Liam on the shoulder. "If anyone knows the temptation of a good-looking lad, it's me, mate." He grabbed Zayn and pulled him to the dance floor, leaving Liam with bright cheeks and a laughing blond.

When Liam turned his gaze to the boy though, he sobered. Niall tamped down his laughed and nodded. "You're getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Niall reached across and took Liam's hand in his, playing idly with his fingers. "You're supposed to be straight."

Liam looked hard at their joined hands. "Yeah."

"But..."

Liam looked up at the questioning word. What he saw had him pulling Niall in by the back of his neck and crashing their lips together over the divide. He pulled back and sucked in much needed air. "But," he gasped, "I can't stop thinking about you. I'm marrying a beautiful woman tomorrow, and I'm here, with you."

Niall's face went soft and he tugged on Liam's shirt. "Come on." Liam followed eagerly as Niall walked down the bar, stopping at the other tender and getting a nod, before meeting Liam at the end. He put a hand behind himself on a door. "I can't go far, but I want ye." As he pushed the door open, he grabbed Liam's shirt and pulled them both into the back room.

The door clicked shut behind them, and then Liam was hoisting Niall up by his thighs to wrapped them around his waist. He brought Niall close and kissed him desperately. "You're perfect, baby," he spoke through their joined lips.

Niall keened and rolled his hips against Liam, making the larger man growl and pull back to look around. He moved them quickly over to a nearly empty desk and set Niall down on it. Niall's hand were instantly moving over Liam's body, lifting up his shirt.

Liam let his shirt fall to the floor, but then grabbed Niall's wrist in his hands and leveled him with a look. "I don't know what to do," he lamented.

Niall leaned up and kissed along Liam's collarbones, lips gliding lightly over the skin. "That's alright," he assured in a low voice. "How 'bout what ye _want_? Right now?"

Niall licked right over the hollow between the two bones and then kissed the spot. Liam let his eyes fall shut and his head tilt back as Niall took the invitation and moved to his neck. Liam groaned when he felt Niall's lips there and answered, "You. Always want you."

Niall nodded against his neck, leaning back and earning Liam's gaze. "Ye can have me, Daddy."

Liam released one of Niall's wrists and used the other in his hold to pull Niall off the desk and turn him around before sliding a hand down his spine and pushing him to bend over the wood. Niall moaned and spread his legs enough for Liam to press right between them and rock against him.

"Fuck, baby." Liam smoothed his hands up Niall's side and down his back. "Look at you."

Niall pushed against the desk with his hands, getting what leverage he could to push with Liam, their body moving against each other. "Daddy," the blond mumbled against the desk, asking without knowing how.

"I know," Liam soothed as his hands slid up under Niall's shirt. He pushed it off and then his hands were pulling open the fly of Niall's jeans and pushing them down to the floor. Niall groaned and lifted up on his toes. Liam palmed at the small curve of his ass. "Mine," he breathed.

Niall nodded, hair swishing against the desk. "Yours, Liam. Please, do something."

Liam didn't wait then, just pushed Niall's pants to join his jeans. He splayed a hand across Niall's lower back, his thumb sneaking between Niall's cheeks to rub across his dry hole. Niall moaned and gripped onto the far edge of the desk. "Do you have anything?" Niall lifted his head up, looked around and pointed to the corner of the desk that was just out of reach. Liam followed his hand and saw a bottle of lotion. He laughed, but leaned over the boy under him and grabbed it. "Seriously?"

Niall huffed. "Do ye want ta fuck me, or not?"

Liam set the bottle down by Niall's head and grabbed a handful of hair before yanking Niall's head up towards him, arching the smaller lad's body. "Excuse me? Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Niall swallowed hard and nodded as best he could. "Yes, Daddy."

Liam lowered his lover back down to the desk, hand sliding down the line of his body from hair to tailbone. "Good boy." Liam squeezed some lotion onto his fingers, spreading the white liquid between his fingers. As he played one finger at Niall's hole, he leaned over Niall's back and kissed each bump of his spine. He trailed his lips up Niall's back, and as he pushed his finger in, he bit at his shoulder, letting first digit get seated.

Niall's mouth was open, chin pressed to the desk, breathing harshly before biting down on his bottom lip and groaning. "Another; I'm still loose from earlier."

Liam buried his sounds in Niall's neck and pushed another finger in. Niall clenched around him, pulling Liam fingers in as much as he pushed them. "Baby, baby-God."

"Yes," Niall whined, low and airy. Liam opened his fingers, feeling along Niall's warm walls. Niall was loosing small grunts each time Liam's fingers pulled on his rim. "Come on, Daddy." Niall reached back and grasped onto Liam's hip. "Need you."

Liam pulled his fingers out and spread Niall's cheeks with his big hands, thumbs rubbing along his crack. "How did we get here? I never imagined..."

Niall leaned up, laying back on Liam's chest. He brought an arm up and wrapped it around Liam's neck. "Please, don't regret me."

Liam made a hurt sound and bit at Niall's ear. "Never, baby. I never could."

"Then love me."

Liam sighed and wrapped an arm around Niall's body, up his chest to grab his shoulder, holding him close to his body. His other hand quickly opened his own trousers and pushed his bottoms down, letting his erection hit against Niall's soft cheeks.

"I do. I love you." Liam led his tip to Niall's hole and pushed in, groaning against Niall's shoulder. Niall's heat sheathed and clamped down on Liam's length as he kept his hips pressed firmly to Niall's ass.

When Niall shifted, groaning at the movement, Liam pulled out and thrust back in. Niall moaned and curled his fingers against Liam's neck, looking for purchase to hold steady as Liam increased his rhythm and started thrusting into Niall's hole. Their bodies moved together - for each other - as they stayed close.

Niall spread his legs, letting gravity lower him deeper on Liam's cock. He cried out when Liam brushed against his prostate. "Harder," he begged. Liam tightened his arm around Niall, his other arm slinking down to take Niall in his hand. "Daddy," Niall whined. "Close."

"Don't come yet." He pulled out, turning Niall around and pushing him down to his knees. Niall looked up at him with wide, glassy blue eyes. "Open up." He pulled down on Niall's chin, opening his mouth and playing his wet tip at Niall's lips.

Niall flicked his tongue out, gathering the bead of precome while Liam tugged himself off. He curled a hand in Niall's hair and groaned as his release landed across his baby's lips and chin. He pulled Niall up by the grip in his hair and kissed him hard, tasting himself on Niall's tongue before his free hand took Niall's flushed dick in his grasp again.

"Come for me, baby." Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders, grappling at his skin while the white hot pressure coiled in his stomach. Niall's toes dug into the smooth floor, and his lips pressed to Liam's neck as he shot over his lover's hand and his own stomach. Liam let him shiver through it before pulling the blond flush to him, arms wrapped around him.

Their breaths evened out, and then Liam broke the silence. "I can't leave this."

Niall stroked his fingers through Liam's sweaty hair. "Don't."

***

"I'm sorry." Sophia was nodding, but Liam wasn't even sure she could hear him. "I want you to be happy, and I know if we go through with this, we won't be happy."

"Have you always been...like this?"

Liam tried not to flinch at the accusation in her voice. "I haven't been lying to you, if that's what you mean. I love you, I always will. But I've learned something about myself that I can't ignore."

"You mean that you like dick?"

Liam took a long breath. He could understand her anger, of course he could. "That's part of it." Liam raked his fingers harshly through his hair. "Think about it, Soph. Would you want me to marry you, knowing that neither of us would be satisfied with each other?"

Sophia just clamped her lips together and Liam saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I get it. And you're right." Liam reached for her but she put a hand up to stop him. "Just go. I can't-Let's just end it here."

Liam sighed, resigned, and left Sophia standing in their apartment. He walked down the stairs, footsteps heavy and chest tight. The air was hot and thick, but when he stepped out the front door and saw the reason for what he'd just done, he could breath again.

"Alright?" Niall asked quietly.

Liam pulled Niall to him, crushed him in a hug. "Yeah. We're alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this shot folks. On to the next one. More best of pieces to come.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. And then new stuff after that!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
